Papai, De Onde Vem Os Bebês?
by Heellynha Chase Jackson Angelo
Summary: Percy está vendo um filme onde uma menina pergunta para o pai de onde vem os bebês. Ele mal termina de pensar que isso não ia acontecer com ele, quando a pequena Nathalie pergunta para ele:  -Papai, de onde vem os bebês?  E agora o que ele vai responder?


**Percy e Annabeth pertencem ao Tio Rick. Nathalie a mim.  
O Percy e a Annabeth estão casados e a Annabeth grávida.**

**Espero que gostem, não contem fins lucrativos e não custa deixar review neh?**  
**Beijinhoskisskiss**  
**p.s. original, o resto é plage.**

**

* * *

**

**POV PERCY JACKSON**

Eu estava sentado na sala assistindo um filme, aonde a menininha chega ao pai e pergunta de onde nascem os bebes e ele fica sem saber como responder. Já estava pensando que isso nunca ia acontecer comigo, quando escuto uma voz doce me chamando.

-Papai. – Nathalie me chamou. Seus belos cachinhos dourados balançavam levemente nas Maria Chiquinha. Os olhos cor de esmeralda me fitando. Brilhavam. Não resistir a sorrir para a menininha de três anos de vestidinho rosa claro e brincos de perola.

-Que foi minha princesinha? – Ela se sentou do meu lado.

-De onde vêm os bebês? – Ela perguntou e eu gelei. Claro que quando era pequeno perguntava isso pra minha mãe, mas nunca esperei ouvir essa pergunta da MINHA FILHA.

-Hum, hãm… - Como eu ia explicar isso? Decidi contar à história que minha mãe me contava quando eu era pequeno. – Tem uma cegonha… - Comecei. Ela me olhava atenta. Os olhos da cor do mar vidrados em mim. – Que trás os bebezinhos para quem quer ter um. – Disse esperando que ela acreditasse.

-Cegonha que trás os bebês? – Ela ergueu a sobrancelha. – E como sabem que eles querem um bebê? – Ela perguntou ingênua como é.

-A gente pede um.

-E como pede um? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

-A gente liga pra cegonha e ela trás.

-Liga?

-É meu amor. Mas por que você quer saber?

-Curiosidade. – Ter filha neta de Atena é dose viu.

-Como foi na escola hoje? – Perguntei tentando mudar de assunto, mas…

-Papai – lá vem pergunta mega difícil. – A mamãe falou que os bebês vêm da barriga. É por isso que a barriga dela ta daquele tamanho, mas você disse que é a cegonha que trás. – E agora?

-Hum, é porque a cegonha não trás os bebezinhos.

-Mas…

-Ela trás uma sementinha que a mamãe comer e o bebê ta crescendo dentro da barriga da mamãe. – Disse esperando ser convincente. Talvez você esteja rindo no fundo [igual à autora], mas se ponha no meu lugar.

-E por que ele cresce dentro da barriga da mamãe? – Complico…

-Porque sim.

-Porque sim, não é resposta.

-É sim.

-Não é. Responde por que papai. – eu não podia negar isso para aqueles olhinhos enchendo de lágrimas. Suspirei.

-Porque assim eles não vão se machucar. Porque ele é muito pequenininho.

-Qual o tamanho?

-De um grão de feijão.

-Grão de feijão?

-É.

-Papai – lá vem- eu já fui desse tamanho?

-Já meu amor.

-Credo! Do tamanho de um grão de feijão?

-É. – Disse perdendo a paciência.

-E eu ficava na barriga da mamãe?

-Sim meu amor. Todo mundo.

-Ate você?

-Sim.

-Da barriga da minha mãe?

-Não meu amor. Na barriga da minha mãe.

-Você tem mãe?

-Sim.

-Quem é?

-A sua vó.

-Que? Aquela que a mamãe chama de mãe?

-Não. A sua outra vó.

-Ah tá. Se veio da barriga dela? – Por que ela é tão curiosa?

-Sim.

-Desse tamanho?

-Não meu anjo. Quando eu era do tamanho do seu irmãozinho. Só que eu cesci.

-E como nasce?

-Isso é complicado.

-Como nasce?

-Corta a barriga da mamãe.

-Credo! Corta? Doi não?

-Isso você pergunta para a sua mãe.

-E quando ele vai nascer?

-Quando ele tiver grande.

-Do meu tamanho?

-Não meu amor. No tamanho de um bebê normal. – Disse sorrindo e torcendo para não haver mais perguntas.

-E demora?

-Não muito. Daqui a pouquinho você vai ver seu irmãozinho minha florzinha.

-Papai – lá vem de novo – Você não entende nada disso! – Ela disse e eu me espantei com essa. – A mamãe já me explicou. Você não sabe nada. – Ela desceu do sofá e saiu saltitando para o jardim rindo. Escutei alguém rindo e na soleira da porta Annabeth ria com a barriga de quatro meses.

-Cegonha? – Ela disse. Olhei para ela com raiva e fui até ela. – Francamente meu amor, isso é o melhor que consegue inventar?

-E você estava vendo tudo isso? – Perguntei tentando não rir.

-Você precisava ver a sua cara Percy. Seu cabeça-de-alga. Tão fofo. – Ela riu mais.

-E você nem pra me ajudar né? – Ela riu ainda mais. Já estava quase vermelha de tanto rir.

-E você acha que eu ia te atrapalhar? Você não entende nada.

-E você entende tudo né?

-Aham.

-Sabidinha. Então me ensine.

-Hum. – Eu a beijei.

-Eu te amo.

-Eu te amo mais. – A beijei de novo.

-O que estão fazendo? – Naty perguntou de novo. Dessa vez eu e a Annie rimos.

-Vem aqui meu amor. – Eu a peguei no colo e beijei sua bochecha. –Eu te amo. – Disse.

-Também te amo papai. – Ela abraçou meu pescoço. Quando olhou pra mim e disse: - Papai, quer que eu te ensine como fazem os bebês? Você não sabe de nada. – Dessa até eu ri. Ela também riu. – É serio. – Ela disse depois de rir.

-Você puxou a sua mãe.

-Neta de Atena… - Annabeth completou.

-É fogo. – Terminei de completar.

-Fazer o que né? – Naty disse e eu ri.

-Sabidinhas. –Eu disse. E beijei as duas. Naty na testa e Annabeth… na boca. Lógico. – Eu amo vocês.

-Papai – Lá vem. Por que crianças de três anos são tão curiosas? – Por que você beija a mamãe na boca? –Xi. Ferrou.

* * *

Gostaram?Deixem review.

pliss

beijinhoskisskiss


End file.
